


Never 'told' the Truth

by GoddessMoonLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMoonLady/pseuds/GoddessMoonLady
Summary: DEATH fic. Harry's dying. Snape's there to here his last words. Very sweet. A little sad. ONE-SHOT





	Never 'told' the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> GML: HP is Mine!!
> 
> Draco: NOT!
> 
> GML: YES!
> 
> Harry: NO!
> 
> GML: ALL MINE!
> 
> Snape: No it's not. another 50 points from Slytherin. Harry
> 
> Potter belongs to JKR.
> 
> GML: *pouts* Can I at least keep Draco?
> 
> H&S: NO!
> 
> Draco: HELL NO!
> 
> GML: *crys*

The 17 yr old boy lay on the hard ground, breathing ragged, blood everywhere. This black haired, green eyed boy had just defeated the most dangerous Dark Wizard in history. And here he lay. Bleeding to death.

 

An older man in black robes with greasy hair came limping/running over to his side.

 

"Hold on Potter. I'll get you help." He raised his wand and fired off red sparks into the sky.

 

The boy, Harry Potter, looked up at him, eyes serene and peaceful. Excepting. He simply watched the man, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, Death Eater, Spy, as he turned back to him.

 

"Hold on, Potter. The mediwizards are coming they'll take you to St. Mungos and take care of you." The man fought to keep the pain of seeing the boy like this out of his voice.

 

"No... No, I wont." Harry half whispered. Looking at his professor sadly. He knew he'd never make it.

 

"Don't say that!" Snape snapped, "The mediwizards will be here, then they'll take care of you. You'll be back to terrorizing myself and the rest of the school in no time." He tore a strip from the hem of his robes and started binding one of the worst slices, trying to stop the bleeding.

 

Harry simply shook his head best he could which was only a centimeter each way, "No. I know I w-won't." he paused, "Thank you, Professor."

 

"Stop it! Do you hear me? Stop. You're not in your right mind." Snape's voice was crisp. Where were those damn mediwizards?

 

The mask Harry wore over his eyes vanished, revealing his true feelings. He looked at the man kneeling next to him sadly, "I only ha-have one regret though..."

 

Snape opened his mouth to snap at him again, but morbid curiosity got to him and he asked instead, "And just what is that, Mr. Potter?" It came out in his smooth, half whisper of a voice.

 

Harry smiled sadly, "That I was never... never.." he gasped slightly for breath, It was now or never. His vision was fading . "'told' the truth." His lids were growing heavy.

 

"The 'truth'?" Snape asked he could see that the boy was fading away. Panic was seizing his mind and throat. He fought it down. "And just what truth would this be, Potter? There are so many..."

 

Harry smiled, he looked Snape right in the eye, "The truth about... me. Thank you for... everything.... Dad." He let his love for his father shine through before his eyes slid closed and he took one last shuddering breath. With that he was gone.

 

He never saw the shock on his father's face. Never heard the "Harry... No..." or the "How...?". Never saw the tears. His so proud father.. the man he barely knew... but knew never cried, brake down in a fit of grief so deep his whole body shook with it. Never felt his father's loving touch as he lifted him and held him to his chest.

 

He never saw the mediwizards come. Never saw them have to pry him from his father's fingers. Never heard his father whisper to Albus Dumbledore, "He knew. All along... he knew... Oh God Albus..." before braking down in sobs again.

 

He never saw the pain or heard the sound of his friend Hermione screaming as they placed his body on a stretcher. Never saw Ron grab her and hold her back as she fought to try to reach him.

 

He never saw or felt the grief of the wizarding world as they said their last good-byes to their hero. He never saw one man's grief outshine them all. The father that never had the chance to know his son.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie-but-goodie, lol. I was going through an angst phase during this time, obviously.
> 
> Explanation: Just to clear up a bit of confusion, Snape was Harry's real father. James was Lily's husband. James was Harry's stepdad. Harry was Snape and Lily's son. You figure out how that happened.
> 
> Well, what do you think? I'm starting to believe that I do my best work at night as it's 3:40 am right now. ~_~' Yeah... So... Tell me! REVIEW!


End file.
